


Parallel Reflections

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Autogynephilia, F/F, F/M, Het, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: AU. It all begins when a female Saiyan appears in Vegeta's bedroom. A Saiyan who says she is the princess of all Saiyans... Vegetaxgirl!Vegeta, girl!Vegetaxgirl!Goku, GokuxVegeta.





	1. Parallel Reflections [NC-17]

**Author's Note:**

> Parallel reflections
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Impossible situations, mentions of alternate reality, hetero smut, girl!VegetaxVegeta, one-sided GokuxVegeta and girl!Vegetaxgirl!Goku. Yes, female Vegeta tops.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, any of the characters or anything like that. Obviously I am insane, however.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> For lordofthepies, because he asked for it and I couldn’t resist. And he offered me doodles, which I shall be claiming when he least suspects it. Hahaha.

Her appearance in their world was a complete mystery.  
  
It had just seemed like the woman had materialised out of thin air that day, without any explanation as to how it had happened. Luckily, she had done so directly into his room when he had been changing, right in front of him on his bed.  
  
Vegeta sighed gently as he rubbed at his temples yet again, trying to figure out where the bizarre woman had come from, claiming to be the ‘princess’ of _his_ planet. Or why she had given him his own name when he had demanded hers. Or why she looked and acted almost exactly the same way he did.  
  
Scowling, he leaned over and brushed some hair from her face as she slept on, snuggled up into his bed. Catching himself as a fingertip touched her cheek, he yanked his hand away in a violent manner, crossing his arms protectively as he looked down at her. After giving him ‘her’ name, she had demanded to get somewhere to sleep, and he had gestured to the bed almost silently as he had digested the information. Seemingly, she hadn’t given a shit about who _he_ was, as she had fallen asleep straight after getting in and pulling the covers to her neck.  
  
As far as he was concerned, he did not know a thing about her. Everything she had said to him had to have been a lie. It was impossible for her to be what she said she was; he had never had a sister, and there had not been any time for one to be born before the planet had been destroyed. And why would his parents name a female after the planet as well anyway? It just didn’t make sense.  
  
But none of that made any of it easier; she truly believed she was him, regardless of the obvious gender problem. Whether it was impossible or not, he knew he was not going to get another answer out of her, and felt an odd rush when he thought she was Saiyan. Not that it had been particularly evident when he had been looking at her; but now that he was this close, he could detect a high power level and an underlying scent that could be nothing else.  
  
What if she was telling the truth? What if she was _actually_ the princess of their planet? What then? If he believed her, surely that meant that she was actually him… And if nothing else, that particular thing did make sense. They were practically identical, even down to the small turns that they made in their sleep.  
  
His expression softening, he looked over her sleeping form quietly, making sure not to do anything that would wake her. If she was him – an assumption he had no other choice but to make – then she had gone through everything he had had to endure. She would know his secrets, his past…she would feel everything that he did. She would have had the same fights…the same losses… The same everything, except slightly different.  
  
What agitated him was the lack of a tail. Even in her life, it had been taken from her despite the fact she was a woman – probably in the same way his was – and it had also never returned. It was almost a joke that he seemed destined not to have a tail though he was the last remaining royal descendent.  
  
But at least no other Saiyan he had encountered had their tail whilst he did not. If Kakarott had a tail, then it would have driven him mad…  
  
Eyes widening a moment, he realised that there was no way he could ever let the Earth Saiyan see the woman. The taller Saiyan had been attempting to get into his pants for a while now, and she was not only himself, but also an opportunity to begin to repopulate the Saiyan race. Kakarott would obviously try to have his way with her, and she would let him.  
  
Saiyan women never refused the men, after all; the scent of an aroused male was like an aphrodisiac to them. Often, the women were stronger than the men, and they showed no interest in becoming mothers when they had the thrill of the fight to look forward to. Even if she found them unattractive, her body would respond whether she liked it or not; it was the only way they had in order to survive. Otherwise, their species would have died out eons ago.  
  
But if Kakarott learned of her, there was no doubt in Vegeta’s mind that she would end up underneath him, possibly pregnant with his child.  
  
And he did not want that to happen.  
  
Though he did want more Saiyans around, the urge for them not to be that of the other Saiyan was getting to him; making him want to both shield her away and get to her first, though the latter did not make much sense whatsoever. To have sex with himself would be strange, but to have sex with himself to spite Kakarott would just be absurd. Not to mention what would happen if children were involved.  
  
Yet he found himself becoming more and more attracted to her as the moments passed by; trying to blame it upon her pheromones, the fact he hadn’t had sex in a while, her Saiyan heritage, the urge to beat Kakarott to something…anything that didn’t mean he was attracted to himself. Squirming slightly in the seat he’d put next to the bed, the prince tore his gaze away from her; trying to calm himself down. However it seemed to be an impossible task, as the longer he looked away, the more her scent started to get to him and the more he wanted to pounce onto the bed.  
  
The knocking at his door was a welcome distraction, and he almost ran over to it in his desperation, holding it closed to keep her a secret.  
  
“What do you want?” He asked gruffly, trying to keep the arousal out of his voice. There was a pause, then a mumbled apology before he heard footsteps heading away from the door, assuming it was a maid or some such thing Bulma kept about the place. Scowling, he turned around, spotting the alternate version of himself sitting up, studying him in silence. The scowl slipped from his face in surprise before it returned, Vegeta putting a hand on his hip in annoyance. “And what do _you_ want?” The cold look in her eyes started to annoy him, so he took a step closer, hearing her start to growl.  
  
“Don’t you dare take another step!” Vegeta scowled and leaned back against the door as she shifted backward from him, looking both annoyed and overjoyed at once. Irritated, he wanted to move closer, just to freak her out if nothing else, but found himself keeping the distance respectfully, surprised by himself. A few moments passed as he watched her calm down, and then she seemed ready to speak, getting out of the bed and moving up against the wall. With all the surprise earlier, he had barely registered that she was wearing the same clothes as he had been dressing into; but now he took a good look, liking how clingy the material was to her form. He was pleased that she had also forgone the tough armour too; eyes gazing at her chest almost hungrily. “I can smell you from here!”  
  
“Just be glad we don’t have our tails!” He growled back; agitated by her notion that she could control him and that she was speaking to him like he was a mere commoner. Whether she knew it or not, she was in his domain; and here, _he_ was the one in charge. Taking a few steps forward, he could see her shrinking into the corner, obviously not wanting to end up in bed with him. “If we did, you’d already be underneath me.”  
  
“Is that a threat?!” Hissing, he could see her ball her hands into fists, and her power began to rise as she prepared to fight him off. Part of him was angered by the actions, but he found himself admiring her determination, knowing he would have done the exact same thing if their places were reversed. “I am the princess of the Saiyans, you fool. I don’t know who you are, or how I ended up here with you, but I will not be taken!”  
  
Feeling challenged by the words, he wasted no time in striding over, grasping her wrists and pinning her helplessly against the wall with his body. Leaning down, he made his mouth level with her ear, sneering slightly.  
  
“Don’t speak to me like that if you don’t know who I am.” She jerked her head to the side, resisting him but just infuriating him further. “ _I_ am the heir to Vegeta-sei…the prince.” Feeling her struggle, his grip on her wrists tightened. “Just look at me; you and I are the same.” Pulling back to give her some room, he kept his grip and waited; watching her carefully as her head turned back and she looked over his face and body in silence. After a few moments, it hit her and she gasped, going slack in his hold as she stopped resisting, eyes wide.  
  
“T-That’s impossible!” She said, staring up at him in wonder; all traces of her fear completely gone by the revelation. Releasing her, he took a few steps back, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her warily. Now that she was aware, it didn’t help; her scent still stayed the same, as he imagined his own did. “Y-You’re a man…” Curtly, he found he could only nod, though if it had been anyone else, he would have said a harsh reply. Stepping forward, her hand touched his cheek and he tilted his head into the touch, allowing their eyes to meet. “…What of Kakarott?”  
  
“What of him?”  
  
“She is a man, too?” It was his turn then for widening eyes as he looked at her; his mind conjuring up many images of the other Saiyan in a more female form that caused his aroused state to grow worse. The look on her face, however, was no better; her cheeks flushing brightly, obviously due to her thoughts being of the reverse. He expected her to pull away then; to protect herself against his strengthened scent, but she moved forward, straddling his thighs and looking down at his face. “Is he your lover?”  
  
“Is she yours?” He shot back; the question making him feel uncomfortable, especially because of how close she was to him. The nod he received almost made his eyes bulge out of their sockets as he pictured the two together, groaning as he grew harder at the thought. On top of him, she could feel it; hands lightly pushing his shoulders until they were flat on the bed, him looking up at her as his hands fisted in the sheets. “What are you doing?”  
  
“What do you think I’m doing?” Murmuring, she pressed their lips together firmly, her eyes closing as her tongue licked at his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Unable to resist, he opened his mouth, his own tongue pushing against hers demandingly as he lifted a hand from the sheet, grasping her ass with it instead. At this, her crotch pressed firmly against his, and he could feel the heat through their clothes, groaning into her mouth. It was then she started moving her hips; rubbing their arousals together, her hands moving to cup his chin as she kissed more firmly.  
  
Squeezing her ass in response, Vegeta moved his other hand up to grope a breast, growling at how soft it felt on his palm. She moaned against his lips at the touch and he lost his patience; rolling them over and pinning her beneath him, hips moving faster against her. Any noise of surprise she may have had was lost as he devoured her lips, jerking against her violently as he strove to cum. He was surprised when he felt her thrusting against him as well, hands running through his hair in a passionate way. Moaning, he felt himself growing close already, his body screaming at him to remove the layers of clothes and shove deep into her before he came. But he resisted it dutifully, moving both hands to her breasts, fondling them roughly and causing her to cry out.  
  
His resistance didn’t last as he found he couldn’t hold on any longer; cumming long and hard into his pants, groaning as he pulled back from her lips. An unsatisfied groan came from her form and he snarled, trying to fight off the feelings of embarrassment and worthlessness as he rolled to her side, on his back. At his snarl, she fell silent, the thick scent of sex in the air and squirming of her thighs telling him she hadn’t even cum once, making him angrier.  
  
Frustrated, he sat up, grabbing her and yanking her onto his lap so that she was facing away, parting her thighs with his own easily. She gasped at the sudden move but didn’t struggle; wrapping an arm around his neck as one of his hands grasped a breast, the other sliding down her stomach. There was a whimper when his hand slipped between her thighs, fingertips meeting damp material and lightly caressing it. Her hips jerked against his fingers needily and he growled, pressing his body right up against her back and looking over her shoulder to see if there was a way to take off just her pants.  
  
Seeing nothing, he dug his fingers into the flimsy material surrounding her sex, tearing it away with a loud ripping noise, her ass rubbing his abs as she jumped in shock. Without skipping a beat, he merely tossed it to the floor and brought his fingers back, touching her directly and purring at how wet she was. She whimpered as he slid his fingers lower, exploring a bit before pushing one into her demandingly. Feeling her wiggle, he realised she was probably unused to a finger as thick as his, eyes darting to gaze at her hand. Her thin fingers confirmed him to be correct, and with that in mind he started being gentle, licking her just behind the ear teasingly.  
  
Hearing a gasp, he couldn’t help a smirk as she wriggled back against him, moaning lowly as he started lightly thrusting the finger in and out, pleased with her reactions. Wetness was soon covering his finger eagerly and he pushed it in deeper, tracing it around her g-spot in amusement.  
  
“A-Ahhn…” Biting his lip, he felt his cock starting to harden again, pressing on her g-spot properly. As tempting as it was, he did not want to end up fucking her and creating an even bigger mess than they were already in. Because they were the same person, what they were doing could simply be put down to masturbation, and this was not hurting anyone. Yet if they went any further, he felt that someone would end up pained by it. “O-Oh! More…” Moving his thumb, he started to rub it against her clit at the same time, not surprised when her hips jerked hard against his hand.  
  
Sighing, he wondered why both worlds had two Saiyans but no way for new life. If he went into her world instead, he and the female Kakarott could start bringing back the Saiyan race, and here, Kakarott and her could breed as well. But he knew things were just not that simple. For a start, she would start to miss her girlfriend – a thing that both shocked and aroused him – and he would probably miss his son. But he wouldn’t miss Kakarott. Not at all.  
  
Not even a tiny bit.  
  
Suddenly, she cried out and squeezed his finger tightly, causing him to smirk a little as he felt her cum, moaning ever so slightly when he pictured being the opposite side and being able to watch it. Slipping his finger back out, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close protectively. He wasn’t sure where the need to do so came from, but he followed it, nuzzling her hair and listening to her gasps for breath.  
  
“You alright?” He felt her nod as she pressed her face closer to his, looking tired. Taking the hint, he started dragging her up the bed, holding her close as he rested his head on his pillow, moving her so she could do the same. His hands stroked over her slowly as he tried to lull her to sleep, feeling quite good as she reached back and pulled him closer too. Soon, they both began to drift off, comforted by each other’s warmth and the sated feeling in their bodies.  
  
When Vegeta woke up hours later, he was all alone. In his arms was the pillow he had been resting his head on earlier and there was a lingering scent of sex in the air. Sitting up in a panic, he looked around to see where she was, but the room was disappointingly empty. Calming, he noticed the front of his pants still felt wet and sighed, looking over toward the door.  
  
Had she really been there? Or had he just been asleep the entire time and had dreamt the whole thing up? He wasn’t sure, and was agitated when he realised there would be no way to tell. Angry at the uncertainty, he got up from the bed and went to shower, flinging off his clothes in the process.  
  
On the floor was a small scrap of blue material.


	2. Another View [PG-13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the other universe, girl!Vegeta and girl!Goku prepare for their civil service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another View
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Alternate reality, gender bender, girl!Vegetaxgirl!Goku.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, any of the characters or anything like that. Obviously I am insane, however.
> 
> Rating: PG-13

The first thing she did that morning was shift to sit on the edge of the bed and have a good stretch. The past few days had been incredibly busy, what with being somehow transported to an alternative reality where she had encountered the male version of herself, then being brought back to deal with her girlfriend’s tale of meeting _her_ male counterpart also. Evidently there had been an exchange that day, but it was of little consequence as everything was now restored to the way it should be.  
  
After that, they had been rushed off their feet setting up for their civil service and making sure everything was perfect for the big day. Today.  
  
Vegeta sighed. She had been worrying about this day for months now, and the fact that it had finally arrived without any huge mishaps was suddenly a huge weight on her back, making her uncomfortable. There had been so much to do between agreeing – it had been Kakarott’s idea after all; her human upbringing had made her think something like this had incredible importance – and the actual time that she hadn’t had a moment to consider if it was something she really wanted.  
  
It was entirely an Earth _thing_ , so why she had said yes and decided to participate in it was beyond her. Well, that was a lie. She knew full well that she had done it to see her lover smile. And it wasn’t as if it was going to make anything different from what it was now; it was just a small piece of paper and it really meant nothing. She would have stayed with the Earth-raised Saiyan for forever with or without it. Yet Kakarott did not seem to realise that; hence the whole ceremony.  
  
Whilst she did not feel she had to justify herself to anyone, she did want her lover to feel secure with them, and if it meant she had to do this sort of thing…well, she’d said yes, hadn’t she? Since she was the one who had initiated the relationship in the first place, she felt oddly responsible for the other woman’s happiness, and would do anything in her power in order to receive a smile from her. But she’d be damned if she would let Kakarott know that; acting like everything was such a chore and irritating so that she wouldn’t suss it out.  
  
Flicking her long hair over her shoulder, she started to lean down to pick up a bra, stopped when arms encircled her and a warm body pressed up against her back. It was only for a wedding that a groom could not see a bride, and they were both brides, so it didn’t count. Of course, that was Kakarott’s reasoning behind it. Vegeta herself suspected that the younger Saiyan didn’t want to be away from her at all.  
  
“Good morning!” Kakarott seemed in a great mood, and there were no doubts in the Saiyan princess’ mind was to why that would be. Obviously their Earth thing had gotten her into bright spirits. “…Hey…can I fuck you today?” There was no time for surprise as long fingers traced over her shoulders and a familiar face rested on her shoulder, looking imploringly at her. “You always fuck me, and I want to pleasure you, too.” Looking at her out of the corner of her eye, Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Right now?” She was met with a nod and the body behind her pressing even closer, able to feel some signs of her fiancée’s arousal easily. “What about the service?” A puppy-eyed look came over Kakarott’s face and she felt herself get pulled back more firmly into the embrace. “We will be late if we dawdle in bed, you know.” She felt her lover sigh, then pull back, knowing her well enough to know she would be slumped forward, looking at her hands. Then she felt oddly guilty, turning around to look at her with the most gentle expression she could muster, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Tonight, I’ll let you do anything you want. We’ve been preparing this for such a long time, and I don’t want to miss it.” The puppy-eyed look was still there when Kakarott looked up, causing her heart to skip a beat.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“O-Of course! I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Seconds later, she was tackled off the bed and they landed on the floor in a heap, Kakarott nuzzling her neck and holding her close. “H-Hey! Let me up, idiot!” Wriggling, she found it was no use; the other female was stronger than her, after all, so if she wanted a hug, she was _getting one_. Unfortunately, the door opened at that moment and in walked Yamcha, who looked shocked at the pair entangled on the floor.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!!” He yelped, and swiftly ran back out of the room, causing Vegeta to press her palm to the side of her face. Sometimes Kakarott was just so embarrassing, but that was obviously a part of her charm, as she had so many friends and allies around the planet. Vegeta would have grown angry, but now that she was used to her lover’s ditzy moments, she knew better. She could never stay mad at her, anyway. The Earth-raised Saiyan grinned sheepishly, lifting herself up and looking down at the princess in amusement.  
  
“Sorry…I sort-of lost myself there…” Lips pressed when Kakarott leant down, unable to wipe the smile from her face. “You’re too cute.” Huffing, Vegeta pushed at her fiancée’s shoulders, pushing her back a few good inches before Kakarott refused to budge any further.  
  
“Says you!” Mumbling, the princess turned her head to the side. “Which is ridiculous when you’re far cuter than I am.” Suddenly realising what she said, she felt her face go red and pushed more firmly at the shoulders in her hands.  
  
“Me?” Sensing that grin was still there, Vegeta groaned.  
  
“I didn’t say a thing! Now let me up!”  
  
“No. I think I heard you say I was _cute_.” The teasing tone made her go even redder, and she started to wriggle. It was all in vain, however, when the other woman leaned closer, licking at her ear. Trying to hold in a moan, the princess shivered, squeaking in shock when one of Kakarott’s hands moved to stroke down to her breast, squeezing it happily.  
  
“I-Idiot, we’ll be late!” Her fiancée was not deterred by the announcement, just moving to capture her lips and press closer. Giving in, Vegeta knew there was no use fighting it and lifted her arms to wrap around the other Saiyan’s neck, fingertips stroking her hair. She’d let her have her way for now, but that night would definitely be another matter.


	3. A Later Glimpse [NC-17]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl!Vegeta keeps her promise and allows girl!Goku to do whatever she wants to her for the evening. Of course, girl!Goku has something special planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Later Glimpse
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Alternate reality, gender bender, lemon, girl!Gokuxgirl!Vegeta, smut, use of toys, yuri. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, any of the characters or anything like that. Obviously I am insane, however.
> 
> Rating: NC-17

It was almost like it was her birthday.  
  
Waking up with her beautiful but stubborn girlfriend and copping a feel on the bedroom floor, rushing around to get dressed and prepared for the ceremony she had wanted for such a long time… Getting to say those few words and sign that piece of paper that would hold them together, then hurrying through the reception with all of their friends at their side, spurring them on… Being able to take her wife up to the room reserved for them at the hotel…  
  
And now, to have the same wriggling woman beneath her and panting for breath…well. She couldn’t ask for more.  
  
Hell, if there was a better day of her life, she could not recall it at all.  
  
Leaning down, she buried her face in her wife’s neck, licking at the part where her neck joined her shoulder teasingly. This, she knew, was one of the older Saiyan's hotspots; particularly the one that affected her the most. She was proven right when the body under her gasped, and hands clutched at the back of her neck, making her smile against her skin. It was such a rare opportunity to be in charge that she was going to take full advantage of it.  
  
Her beautiful Vegeta was lying beneath her with everything bared; looking delicious enough to eat. And Son Goku believed that one should always taste every bit of a buffet laid before you.  
  
Trailing her fingers down her sides, she allowed her mouth to follow a similar route down the centre of her wife’s body. Kissing and nipping every now and then, she listened out for the lovely sounds she knew that Vegeta would make; feeling rewarded every time the proud princess let out a squeak or took in a gasp. Though she was not one to brag, Goku would have easily declared that she had the most sensitive lover in the world, and would have stuck to this conviction until the day she died.  
  
And even after that, she supposed, as she licked delicately around the other woman’s navel. She hadn’t forgotten about being in heaven, after all. Whether her beautiful wife would end up there or not was another matter. But she hoped by the time that had happened, Vegeta would have earned the right to enter after atoning for her mistakes. If that didn’t happen, she would beg to be sent down there with her. Eternity in her body with all those others would mean nothing if the princess wasn’t by her side.  
  
She felt hands fisting in her hair and glanced up over the other Saiyan’s body to look at her face. Heat rushed to her cheeks when she saw how flushed and needy her lover was, and she could not help but get aroused further as Vegeta panted, silently trying to push her head lower. It was a waste of the older Saiyan’s efforts, however, as she didn’t need the hint; determined to taste every inch of the skin above her, even if it took her all night.  
  
Slipping her tongue down further, she came into contact with the soft downy hair she wished she was further acquainted with, burying her nose in it and inhaling its scent greedily. Above her, she heard her wife groan in complaint, obviously not liking her teasing, or even what she was doing, but she didn’t allow it to distract her. Vegeta was always complaining about _something_ , and she half-expected that the princess could not be happy unless she could make fun of others or bitch about things that displeased her. But that was who Vegeta was, and Goku wouldn’t change that for the world.  
  
It was somewhat strange to know that she had all night to touch her as she wanted. The few times she had been ‘on top’, she had only been allowed a small amount of time before her wife would have started fighting back and ended up taking control of the situation. The notion of this only served to excite her further, and she reached a sneaky hand to touch herself as she plunged her tongue lower. Unexpectedly, Vegeta arched her hips up in a needy manner, and she abandoned her own arousal in favour for the one under her tongue. Of course, it was her wife’s turn tonight, and hopefully, she would get her own turn to orgasm soon.  
  
Only if Vegeta agreed to it, of course.  
  
Licking softly at the delicate and sensitive skin, she moved her hands to cup her lover’s hips, pulling them closer to her mouth as she started to pleasure her properly. This whole thing was like a battle, she had decided, and though Vegeta got to do it to her more often, she was determined to prove she was just as good, if not better, than the Saiyan princess.  
  
She was entirely too pleased when she managed to make Vegeta cum not only once, but three times in succession, pulling back and licking her lips as she looked down at her face. Her heart thudded in her chest at the expression she was rewarded with; the older Saiyan’s eyes closed and mouth a bit open, with a hand thrown across her forehead that drew attention to the messy hair splayed on the pillow.  
  
Oh yes. If it wasn’t her birthday, it might as well have been.  
  
Not that she knew her date of birth, of course. It had always been celebrated on the day that grandpa Gohan had found her, but there was no telling if she had arrived on the exact day or not. Even Vegeta didn’t know, and she had been the one who had told her that it was the day their planet had been destroyed. She put that down to the princess not knowing how it converted into Earth days, and was pleasantly pleased that Vegeta celebrated the birthday she had been given. Of course, they also spent a few hours paying silent respects to their planet long gone, or she would listen as the elder Saiyan tried to tell her everything she could remember about it.  
  
Alright, so it was very different from what her birthdays were actually like, however she would not object to this sort of thing too.  
  
Unfortunately, the elder Saiyan did not know when her own birthday was; so Goku allowed her to do whatever she wanted on every other day of the year, making sure that Vegeta’s birthday would be something good. It didn’t always work out, and sometimes she felt she was overcompensating, but it was the principle of the thing as her birthday was always amazing. She felt it was the least she could do.  
  
But at this moment, there was more that she could try, especially as the elder Saiyan was still panting for breath under her. Shyly, she moved in to nuzzle at her wife’s collarbone, hands moving up to squeeze her breasts as she gathered her confidence. It had taken days for her to be able to ask the proud princess if she could even pleasure her, let alone what she was planning right now. She was really uncertain of how it would turn out as well; Vegeta sometimes acted in ways she wasn’t expecting or didn’t understand. And this – depending on the way she played it – could be accepted or rejected without explanation. It all depended on if Vegeta was in the mood.  
  
Her nerves almost got the better of her as she moved her hand back down between her lover’s thighs, slipping two fingers easily into her. Hearing a groan, she glanced back up, swallowing awkwardly as she started moving them around. Whispering, she was entirely too aware of how tentative she sounded, almost cursing inwardly at it.  
  
“H-Hey…you know you said I could…fuck you…?” Vegeta nodded weakly, and she was almost sure that if she had not been in a haze of pleasure, there would have been a raised eyebrow or a tease at the stuttering in her direction. Spurred on by the response, she allowed herself a little more volume. “I…I wanted to use…something. Is that…okay?” She almost swore out loud when she saw the look of shock on her wife’s face, wanting to bury her head in the ground. “I-I’m sorry…I won’t.” Babbling, she tried to look anywhere but Vegeta’s face, feeling rather rejected already. “I-I won’t suggest it either, I swear…!” Before she knew it, she had been pulled downward and their lips had met ever-so lightly. Going bright red at the contact, she found herself confused, but didn’t have the time to respond as Vegeta pulled back, the amused tone of her lover’s voice reaching her ears clearly.  
  
“You can.”  
  
Eyes widening, it took a few moments for the words to sink in, Goku hurriedly removing herself from the bed as she sprinted off to the other side of their room, rummaging through her bag. There was no doubt in her mind that she was being watched, and she spent every second trying to get the toy panicking that her lover was about to change her mind at any moment. Even though she knew Vegeta always stayed firm to her word. Finally managing to pull the item from her travel bag – she had buried it quite deeply so her wife would not know about it – she inched her way back to the bed, holding it behind her back. As expected, her wife had turned onto her side, watching her with the utmost interest, only making her more nervous. The look she was receiving was screaming ‘show me!’ and she couldn’t hide it much longer, bringing it around to her front.  
  
“I-I know you don’t really let me do this-” She began, but was quickly silenced by those beautiful warm lips on her own again, this time feeling a tongue snake out to rub her bottom lip. Shivering, she opened her mouth obediently; half expecting to be thrown down onto the bed and have the toy used on her instead. Yet it didn’t happen. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, leaving her gasping once her hungry wife had finally pulled back, all smirks and raised eyebrows. The toy was taken from her hands all too soon and she felt defeat as Vegeta examined it.  
  
Black and quite smooth, it appeared to be a simple dildo; considering its length and the way it had no harness, nor any obvious switches. But on further inspection, there was a rounded bulbous part growing separately from the base that would have been unnecessary, if one was unaware of its actual purpose. Feeling awkward, the Earth Saiyan knew that it was longer and a bit thicker than the ones that usually frequented their room, but hoped that it wouldn’t really matter. Then again, she was all too aware of how her wife could overreact about trivial things, and it was that knowledge that made her nervous. She only wanted to give the elder a good time, after all.  
  
It was then turned upside down and the vibrating bullet was spied, Vegeta’s eyebrow shooting up in surprise when she spotted it. Goku just watched on in silence, not having expected it to receive such scrutiny but not interrupting, content for the other to take as much time as she wanted. As far as she was concerned, a long look was far better than outright being told no.  
  
It gave her hope, if nothing else.  
  
“It certainly is _interesting_!” The princess eventually said with a purr, fingertips stroking over the cool silicone surface teasingly. Fidgeting from her place next to the bed, Goku was surprised when Vegeta licked lightly over the tip, looking up at her cheekily. Swallowing, she recalled the fact that her wife had certainly had male lovers before they met, trying not to let her nerves overtake her as the toy was put down onto the bed and her lover’s hands reached for her. “And I have no problem trying it out.” The smirk was still there, but the warmth and kindness in the elder Saiyan’s eyes was reassuring, allowing her to take that small step into her arms, where she was kissed roughly. “I see it goes inside you too.” Vegeta murmured, stroking her fingers down her back. “So let me put it in.”  
  
“Okay…” Lying back trustingly, a small part of the younger Saiyan couldn’t help but feel like she was being tricked. It wouldn’t have been the first time that the roles had been reversed before she knew what was happening, but it would truly have been the most disappointing. She had bought the thing specifically with pleasuring Vegeta in mind, and to have it taken and then used on herself instead would be disheartening.  
  
So it was rather pleasant when she felt a hot tongue start to lick at her greedily, intent on preparing her to accommodate the device, and nothing else. The princess was not taking half the time she usually did for such things, and unless she was aiming to hurt her, it could only mean that she was sticking to her word again. Sighing softly, Goku allowed herself to enjoy the feelings, running her fingers through the elder’s hair worshipfully. She was almost so happy she could have died right there on the spot. Luckily Vegeta pulled back and grasped the toy, gently spreading her open as she pushed the smaller end in, making her gasp as she took it as deep as it would go.  
  
“There.”  
  
Sitting up, she looked down to her hips, cheeks flaring in embarrassment from viewing the dildo fitting so well against her. It was almost like it was a part of her, and she tested this by squeezing the part inside her, surprised when the dildo followed the movement. Her wife began to chuckle at her wonder; probably amused that she was so surprised when she had bought it. The elder Saiyan always looked confident as possible when trying out new things, always seeming to have known or used the thing a million times before. And it was a little humiliating that she couldn’t offer the same experience. But it wasn’t like she hadn’t read the packaging, it was just that she hadn’t expected it one bit.  
  
Glancing to her lover quietly, she suddenly felt rather out of her depth. She had honestly never done something like this before, and there was no telling if she was going to be any good at it, either. Vegeta’s experience was daunting; she knew exactly what they were supposed to feel like, and obviously how to use them that way – Goku could vouch for that – so she would know if she was doing it wrong. What if she was no good? What if she couldn’t pleasure her the way she wanted?  
  
It was as though the princess had sensed her thoughts as she moved forward, kissing her on the lips lightly. She didn’t say a thing, but proceeded to lick over her breasts slowly, then moved down to the dildo, watching her face as she took the tip in and started to suck. Gasping as the bulb inside her moved, the younger Saiyan almost let out a cry, reaching a hand to cup her wife’s cheek. Being watched whilst her wife took it deeper, she appreciated the move; it helping to relax her and wet the toy. Going red, she realised she had forgotten to pick up any sort of lubrication, yet it didn’t seem to be too big of a deal. Vegeta was _quite happy_ to be doing this, and she was calm enough to let her, biting her lip as she felt her part press against her g-spot.  
  
“S-Stop…” In one swift movement, the princess had pulled away and was lying on her back with a bent knee. When she spread herself and leaned up so that their eyes met, the younger Saiyan felt her own arousal throb, crawling up eagerly and pressing the head of the dildo against her wife teasingly. The look of desire flung her way could have easily made her more nervous, but as she noticed there was no smirk, she allowed herself to be positive. She wouldn’t know if she was any good if she didn’t try!  
  
With that in mind, she grasped Vegeta’s hips tightly, easing the head in as slowly as she could, not wanting to hurt her. After all, the other Saiyan hadn’t really been penetrated in their sex acts much; so it would be all too easy to fuck up and end up sleeping on the floor that night. However, it seemed the elder Saiyan couldn’t get enough, bucking her hips back against her and driving her end even deeper.  
  
“M-More!” Trying not to make a noise just yet, she obliged; pushing forward until she could feel the backs of her wife’s thighs around her hips, amazed at how close and how much skin it allowed. It was fantastic; and she felt physically closer to her lover in these moments than she ever had before. Leaning over a little further, she heard Vegeta gasp, finally letting herself moan ecstatically, growing more excited. Hands gripping at her shoulders, she felt herself being pulled down to the princess’ level, surprised when she felt hot breath on her ear. “I said ‘more’.” The firm demand caused her to shudder in anticipation, nodding weakly in the grip.  
  
Obeying, she drew back her hips, surprised at how easily she slid back before shoving her hips forwards, crying out simultaneously with her wife. Nails dug hard into her shoulders as she moved, trembling above Vegeta as she started to move harder, wanting to please her properly. With every deep stroke, she felt the princess tighten a little under her, groaning as the bulbous part inside her shoved against her harshly. It was almost too much to bear, but she hung on, pressing closer to her wife so that their breasts rubbed together.  
  
It just felt so good, so right to be with her like this. Above her, giving her exactly what she had wanted to give for so long, able to hear her sharp gasps and low moans as clear as day. Feeling her soft breasts and hard nipples brushing firmly against her own whilst her arms and legs clung to her almost as if the princess were hanging on for her life. Nothing she had done before had felt like this. There was always a feeling that no one else was there, though there were hands or lips on her skin. But now…now she felt oddly complete. And just from seeing her lover’s face whilst they grew close to orgasm.  
  
She was so close she could taste it; the look of bliss on her wife’s face helping to bring her to the brink as each thrust pushed back against her g-spot. It was seemingly never ending; the more she thrust, the closer she grew, but she couldn’t reach the pinnacle yet. And neither could her wife; who kept pulling her closer and nipping at any part of her she could reach, seemingly losing her patience.  
  
But it was nice.  
  
Her observation was proven correct as lover’s hand fumbled to reach around her, brushing her hip and thigh clumsily. Shuddering, she was surprised when she felt the toy push deeper into her body; groaning as it rubbed deeply, then drew back. Hearing her wife grumble, she felt it press in again, but this time with a vibration so fierce she almost came, barely hanging on. The thrust of her hips grew a little weaker from the distraction, but it was enough for Vegeta, who clung at her back and yelled out, cumming hard over the shaft. The squeeze of her muscles forced Goku’s end to go deeper; shoving her g-spot harshly and causing her to cry out as she also orgasmed, trembling as she tried to stay up.  
  
“Nn…” Drawing back, the younger Saiyan murmured as she slipped the dildo out from the princess, looking over her body and going pink at the sight of how wet the toy was. Moving her hand down, she relaxed as best she could and lightly tugged her own end free, pulling it up to lick away the wetness from Vegeta’s side. She heard a groan and then a hand was on the toy, tugging it out of her hands and putting it onto the floor.  
  
“Don’t do that.” Huffing, she moved up the bed, lying next to Vegeta and laying a leg across her thighs as she wrapped one around her chest, hugging her possessively from behind.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Just…don’t.” The words made her pout, cuddling closer to her elder lover and licking at her neck. Surprised, Vegeta tried to turn toward her, but she held her still, stroking hands toward her breasts, cupping them gently. “K-Kakarott?” Tilting her head, she looked down at her wife’s face, unable to help a mischievous grin spreading across her lips at the confused expression.  
  
“What? Did you think I was done with you for the night?” Amused when the princess rolled her eyes, she slipped one of her hands down her stomach, preparing to please her all over again.  
  
The next morning, she awoke in high spirits, unable to keep the grin from her face. As expected, Vegeta was acting the same as she always did; fussy and nitpicking over every small thing. Goku had spent the entire night with her hands on the elder Saiyan in some way or form, resulting in the princess not getting the amount of sleep she wanted and both of them sleeping through their alarm. Now they were rushing about trying to get everything packed and down to the reception to sign out before they were charged for another day. Understandably, Vegeta was starting to lose her patience, swearing as the younger Saiyan tried to get one of their bras from its new home on top of the wardrobe.  
  
“Why did you even fling our clothes around like that?! You could have just done it like a _normal_ person!” Huffing, the elder Saiyan was stuffing everything as quickly as she could into their luggage, not thinking to yell at her for jumping up instead of floating. She was obviously too distracted by her rushing about to think logically, which the Earth Saiyan thought was cute. Despite Vegeta’s insistence the morning prior that she was ‘far cuter’, as her wife had put it, she honestly thought that many of the things the elder Saiyan did were more deserving of the word. Such as getting this flustered over something so unimportant. It wasn’t as if they couldn’t afford another night, and she would quite have enjoyed the opportunity, if she was being honest.  
  
As her back was to the princess, Goku allowed herself to laugh, covering her mouth with a hand to block out the noise. Her wife was too serious for her own good. Levitating the few feet, she snatched the bra and moved back over, stuffing it in her bag quietly. Then it was time to go, and she held Vegeta’s hand tightly despite her protests, not letting go until they had gotten home.


	4. Persistent Rejection [PG]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for their female selves, but the same cannot be said for the two male Saiyans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persistent Rejection
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Part of the 'Parallel Reflections' miniverse, one-sided GokuxVegeta, not much else I’m afraid.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, any of the characters or anything like that. Obviously I am insane, however.
> 
> Rating: PG

After a long day’s training, Goku entered his home only to find it devoid of life. His wife had gone to visit the eldest of their two sons for a few days, wanting to make sure everything was alright. Running his hand through his hair, he recalled the conversation that they had before she left. He hadn’t wanted to go because Gohan and Videl would be just settling in to their new home and married life, and he didn’t want to interrupt anything. Chichi on the other hand, felt it was her duty to go over and show the other woman what to cook and how to cook it, amongst other things.  
  
Personally, he didn’t think that was going to go down well at all; Videl would want to do things at her own pace and how she wanted. It was highly likely there would be at least one argument along the way. Whilst he felt bad for leaving Gohan to it, the house was much more peaceful without his wife around, and he hadn’t wanted to miss this opportunity.  
  
Slinging off his heavy boots, he went into the kitchen for a snack, feeling hungry after all the hard work he had put in today. Not that there was much in stock for him to eat; Chichi hadn’t gone to do any shopping before she left, as she had said that he would have eaten it all by the time she got back. That might have been true, but he still didn’t think it was fair to leave him to have to find his own food, though he usually enjoyed a hunt.  
  
But right now, a hunt was the last thing on his mind.  
  
The fridge itself was pretty much empty except for some meat he had caught the day before, which he took out and ate it as it was. There wasn’t anything to put it with, after all. But the small pile of meat didn’t last long, and it seemed all too soon when he was chewing the last piece, feeling disappointed as it went down his throat. Closing the fridge door and making his way toward his bedroom, he thought about the past few days, feeling bored.  
  
With a sigh, he slumped onto the end of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Not much had happened in this past week, not since he had been returned from that other reality. It hadn’t been a bad place, either. One minute he had been at home, training in the nearby forest, and the next, he was in someone else’s living room, in a house he’d never seen before. He’d felt awkward then, and almost panicked as a woman had entered the room, trying to apologise as best he could. The only thought in his head had been about getting away and finding his way home, but when he had calmed enough to look at her, he’d been shocked.  
  
She had looked entirely too familiar, and when he had moved a little closer, there was a scent about her that had made him go red and stumble back. The scent itself reminded him of Vegeta; in fact, scarily so, as if she had been draping herself all over him. His first instinct had been to get mad; he had spent countless months trying to persuade the proud prince to let go and be with him, yet some woman he’d never met had managed to break though?! It was near impossible!  
  
When she had spoken to him, he had realised who she was. Her voice and way of speech was exactly the same as his, and as he took a moment to think about it, so was the way she was standing. He’d felt weak and sat on the sofa behind him then, surprised when she joined him, smiling. After he’d said what he knew, she’d stood up and gone running, calling out Vegeta’s name all around the house. He’d followed her, and when she’d realised there’d been a switch, she was immediately calm and warm towards him.  
  
That was when they had just sat down and talked. About everything. Their identical pasts, their favourite foods, their relationships… He’d learnt that the Vegeta here was also a girl, and that the two were together in the way he desperately wanted his own Vegeta. She had mentioned the fact that they were to be married in a few days, which had led to him pouring his heart out to her; the only person who knew how to get close to the prince’s heart. She’d told him everything she knew and cheered him on, and then he had been back, stuck in this house yet again.  
  
Whatever had happened, he hadn’t regretted it. The trip had given him hope. If this version of himself could win Vegeta over, there was no reason standing that he couldn’t do the same thing! The only difference between the two realities was the fact that the genders were reversed, and in his opinion, something like that was a minor detail!  
  
Suddenly getting to his feet, Goku found his fists clenched tightly in front of him, as if he were preparing to fight in a massive battle for the world. Perhaps it was a battle. It had all the symptoms of any battle he’d faced; a worthy opponent, someone cheering him on… And it wasn’t easy, either. In fact, he had been losing so far; Vegeta was a challenge he had yet to overcome, and was possibly the hardest he’d ever had to face. The only difference was that this was a battle he had to fight alone; no one else could win the prince’s heart for him.  
  
That was definitely something he had to do himself.  
  
Eyebrows knitting together in concentration, he sought out the prince’s ki. He had no idea what he was going to do or say to the elder Saiyan, but something was telling him that he was ready, and that now was the time to try and win him over. It must have been gut instinct; and he had always followed that. Lifting two fingers to his forehead, he watched the room disappear around him, momentarily in complete nothingness before flickers of another room came into sight, and he found himself in the Capsule Corps’ kitchen. He had followed the ki, yet he could not see Vegeta anywhere in front of him, causing him to frown. If the prince wasn’t here, where was he?  
  
“What do you want, Kakarott?” A voice behind him asked, sounding agitated and unwelcoming, causing him to jump before turning around, eyes meeting in silence. “Come to make an idiot of yourself yet again?” The sneer and scorn were not masked at all; in fact they seemed to be out in full force to match the venomous words spilling from the prince’s mouth. Before him was the only person on the planet who wanted nothing to do with him, yet Vegeta was the one he wanted to be around the most. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, and if he had not been desperately trying to get the man’s heart, he would have laughed.  
  
Looking at the cold body language being shown his way, Goku remembered that it hadn’t always been like this. After they had defeated Buu, the prince had considerably warmed up to him, even going so far as to be friendly before he had confessed his feelings. Straight after that, it was almost like they were still enemies, back at square one. The most annoying part was that he did not understand why. Sure, he’d been a tad flirtatious once he’d told him everything, but he hadn’t gone too far by pushing him down or taking a kiss by force. He’d merely been polite about it, and hadn’t followed through on the instincts that told him to press their mouths together or go even further. He’d thought it too dangerous, but today…  
  
Today, he felt like it would all be alright.  
  
“No; I didn’t come to make a fool out of myself. I came to try and win you over.” His voice seemed oddly calm and serious, even when compared with the way he spoke in battle. At this, Vegeta merely raised an eyebrow, looking rather unimpressed and bored, which just served to annoy him and make him more determined. “Last week, something amazing happened!”  
  
“What? Did you finally realise you were an idiot?”  
  
“I got taken to another reality.” The younger Saiyan continued; firmly ignoring the amused tone. For a second, it seemed that Vegeta’s eyes widened at the words, but in a flash, they had reverted back to the steely look he had been given before. Feeling hopeful at the reaction, he just carried on, taking a step forward. “And I met myself, but the other me was a girl. And she said…” Pausing, he took a moment to swallow, noting that his voice had started to rise in his desperation. Whilst he was trying to win the other over, there was no way of doing so if he began to get emotional, so he squashed it, feeling calmer. “…She said that the other you was a girl, too! And that we were lovers!”  
  
A few moments passed in brief silence before the elder Saiyan crossed his arms, shaking his head in disdain.  
  
“Are you sure you haven’t hit your head on something _again_ , Kakarott?” The tone of his voice sounded exasperated, and the younger felt his anger rise as the prince shrugged, a smirk gracing his lips in a mocking manner. “First you have feelings for me, and then this? You must be desperate if you’re taking an hallucination as fact.” Unclenching his fists, Goku strode over and grabbed the front of the prince’s shirt, pulling him so close that their noses touched, Vegeta’s eyes narrowing at the proximity. “Let go of me.”  
  
The atmosphere was tense as he held tighter onto the other’s shirt, unsure of what to do. Whilst his gut instinct was telling him everything would be fine no matter what, he couldn’t help but feel that it was wrong. Dealing with Vegeta had never been an easy task, and he knew that the slowest method was probably the best to use in the situation. But he could barely stand to do that. Especially not now that he had him right in front of him, barely a breath away!!  
  
Taking his chance, he leaned in, pressing a kiss firmly next to the prince’s lips, testing his reaction. When the only thing that happened was Vegeta’s eyes widening, he moved again, sealing his lips tightly over the ones under him, wrapping an arm around the older Saiyan’s waist as he pulled him closer. The hope that he had been holding onto grew as he felt the softness against him, sure that Vegeta would have at least started to struggle if he didn’t want it. He wanted to deepen the kiss, yet decided against it, pulling back to look at his captive instead. If the look in the other’s eyes was desire, he would kiss him again. If not…well, he doubted that was going to be an outcome.  
  
Instead of seeing Vegeta looking up at him, the first thing he saw when he pulled away were stars. His arms were no longer around the man he loved, and there was a terrible pain in his jaw. Surprised, he brought a hand to his chin, cupping it as his eyes found the prince, seeing a stronger rage in him than he had seen in a long time.  
  
“V-Vegeta?”  
  
“Get _out_!” Gritting his teeth, the younger Saiyan brought his hand back to his forehead, leaving before the prince really lost his temper. He’d been rejected again, but it had only strengthened his resolve. No matter how long it took, he _would_ have the prince accept him.


	5. Constant Denial [PG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constant Denial
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Part of the Parallel Reflections miniverse, one-sided GokuxVegeta, slight obsessing on Vegeta’s part, swearing, not much else I’m afraid.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, any of the characters or anything like that. Obviously I am insane, however.

Scrubbing his fist as roughly as he could across his mouth, Vegeta knew that he had never felt so angry in his life. Kakarott had _kissed_ him! That bastard had just moved in and taken a kiss before he had been able to react, and had looked fucking smug as he had pulled back! Clenching his fists tighter, he twisted around and shoved himself back into his seat, glaring at his food. It was almost unbelievable how stupid the Earth Saiyan really was.  
  
What part of ‘I hate you’, did the other Saiyan not understand? He was sure that Kakarott at least knew the basic words, but the happy idiot acted like he didn’t even know that. Lifting his fork to get back to his meal, the prince scowled.  
  
The fact that Kakarott knew about that strange alternate reality meant that the female version of himself had not been a dream. Gripping his fork tightly, he had to wonder if the imbecile had noticed his strange behaviour before he had managed to shrug it off. He’d been startled by the words, but he had to focus more on the younger Saiyan before he had done something stupid, yet that didn’t exactly work out well.  
  
Lifting his hand up again, he rubbed the back of his glove over his lips once more.  
  
That kiss…he didn’t know what to make of it. It hadn’t been particularly unpleasant, in terms of just a kiss. In fact, it had been somewhat nice not to have a tongue shoved into his mouth straight away, and it was a little refreshing not to be the one kissing, but that didn’t make it alright. The thing that had been unpleasant was _who_ had been kissing him.   
  
But he couldn’t get it out of his mind.  
  
Frustrated, he thrust the fork back down onto the table, reaching to pick up the glass of juice from the table only to have it smash in his grip. It was then he lost his temper, flinging the broken glass onto the floor and abandoning his meal to go and train. As he walked out of the doorframe, Bulma walked past him, shocked by the mess.  
  
“Vegeta! Did you do this?” He didn’t even look at her as he continued to walk on, hearing her yelling at his back and feeling a little better for pissing someone off. It was almost as if he had taken some of his frustration and given it to her, finding himself smirking at the thought. As far as he was concerned, she should have known now that shouting at him wasn’t going to work, yet she tried it anyway.  
  
She had strong determination, much like himself, which was why they used to get along so well in the past. Nowadays, it was all just rows and arguments – mostly caused by him – and he didn’t want to change it. He found it oddly pleasant to enjoy the same things day in day out. The predictability was comfortable, especially when compared to the actions of his fellow Saiyan, who was really starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
Just the thought of him made Vegeta tense up and grit his teeth.  
  
Eyes widening, he felt the strange material of his gloves against his mouth, realising he was touching his lips again. Yanking his arm away from his lips, he felt about ready to explode. Why was he even thinking about that bastard anyway?! Much less touching where the cheeky fuck had kissed him??  
  
Stamping across the hall, he passed the living room, hearing familiar voices from inside and stopping in his tracks. Not again!! Twisting back around, he yanked open the door, finding everything as he had suspected.  
  
“Trunks! You get that idiot’s brat out of this place right now! How many times do I have to tell you?!” The lavender-haired boy just looked up at him with an expression half-way between annoyance and amusement, turning back to his friend.  
  
“Dad says you have to go.” The other boy looked up at the prince with big eyes, making him oddly feel guilty, despite the identical face that he was soon growing to despise. The hurt look on his face caused Vegeta to scowl, turning away from the door in anger.  
  
“Oh, just do what you want!!” He hissed, then continued on his way to the gravity chamber he owned, hearing cheers come from the living room. He didn’t even know why he bothered trying to flush Goten out of the place. The kid had been coming here for years on end since his birth to mess about with his own brat, and he doubted that was going to change. It had only ever become a problem since Kakarott had overstepped the friendship barrier, and as his son was practically a carbon-copy, he couldn’t help but get angry at him. It had never happened with Gohan, so he assumed it must be to do with the identical expressions that made the father and son almost twins, were it not for the age gap.  
  
Scowling that he was yet _again_ thinking about the bastard, Vegeta increased the speed of his footsteps, getting outside pretty quickly. Staring up at the white sphere, he remembered when it had exploded with him still inside, the memory of the pain still fresh in his mind. Sneering then, he walked over and opened the door, not afraid at all. There was no way a simple machine was going to bother him now; he was a super Saiyan! It was far more likely that he would end up bashing it to pieces than it managing to give him a tiny cut, let alone cause that much damage, even if it did explode.  
  
The door slammed shut behind him, and for a moment, he allowed himself to relax. The gravity chamber was one of the only spaces on the planet that he felt he could truly be himself. Sure, he never thought twice about other’s feelings or opinions, and he never did pay any of them attention unless he had to, but that was just a front. He would never admit it out loud, but at times, even he – the prince of the Saiyan race – felt small and inferior. All the boasting and talk was just bravado; a shield to protect himself with that had developed during his years under Frieza. It was what he had become in his childhood, so he found it hard to break the habit and act any differently.  
  
But his time on Earth was slowly changing that. Without the tyrannical Frieza looming over him at every step, he had begun to relax more and be friendlier, without the fear of having it used as a weakness. Kakarott had been stronger than him for a long time, yet he had never felt threatened. At least, after he had realised the idiot was encouraging him and wouldn’t do anything to harm him. To make sure of that, he had befriended the other Saiyan’s comrades, almost completely sure that Kakarott would not hurt them, especially not just to upset him.  
  
Yet it had all come back to bite him in the ass. As he had been so busy thinking that any friendships he made were safe, he had not been watching out for himself, and somehow had caught the Earth Saiyan’s eye as a romantic interest.  
  
He huffed as he made his way over to the control panel, running his gloved fingertips over the buttons lightly. He didn’t even know why the younger had such an interest in him; he had never been particularly nice to the guy – barring the whole Buu thing – had made many attempts on his life, and had treated him like dirt for years. Where the hell was the appeal in that?! He certainly hadn’t started to _love_ Frieza when he was in a similar position, so the behaviour made no sense whatsoever. Maybe Kakarott liked to be abused.  
  
Smirking slightly, Vegeta thought that perhaps that might be the case. After all, he had been living with his ‘wife’ for all of those years, and all she ever seemed to do was get angry at him over this and that. From what he had heard, it had been like that from the start, and the other Saiyan had just put up with it because it was easier. If it had been him, he would have blown off the irritating woman’s head within a few hours and walked off. The patience Kakarott had was amazing, sometimes.  
  
But here he was again; thinking about the tall bastard when he had come here to train away the frustrations and anger that had built up. He wanted to slam his fist against the panel, but resisted; knowing now was not the time to break the machine he depended upon. Destroying it would only leave him more bored than ever, and he definitely didn’t want that.  
  
Boredom would lead to thinking.  
  
And his thoughts would go back to that kiss…  
  
Hastily wiping his hand across his lips again, he typed in the weight he wanted and turned away to start his training. He had a lot of frustration to work off, and many hours in which to do it.


End file.
